


I am the Storm (His Wings are Thunder)

by LadyHallen



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Don't repost, Dragon AU, Dragon Cor AU, Dragon Cor Leonis, Fix-It, Gen, One-Shot, do not copy to another site, feral instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHallen/pseuds/LadyHallen
Summary: Minutes before the Marilith attack, Cor’s instincts are going crazy, even if he’s inside the city and his precious is outside the wall.Or the Dragon Cor AU that I promised myself I wouldn’t write but did anyway.
Relationships: Cor Leonis & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Cor Leonis & Regis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 11
Kudos: 129





	I am the Storm (His Wings are Thunder)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [shed your darkness (watch it rise)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933642) by [Seito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito). 



Cor Leonis felt the dragon scales shifting under his skin and he pushed it back down with practice. Seconds later, it was back again, and Cor frowned.

“Something wrong, Marshall?” Monica asked.

“Instincts,” he managed, feeling his fingers spasm around his claw – sword. He was losing control of his instincts. Something was wrong.

“I’m going out for a walk,” he told her and Monica just nodded without a word. She didn’t ask questions; neither did she ask when he would be back, which was one of the reasons why he chose her as his lieutenant.

Outside of the office, the fresh air helped but the pull to run, to change and to hunt kept happening. It was incredibly distracting.

“Hey Cor,” Clarus greeted. He was carrying his phone and he looked bemused. “Regis just texted. Said Noctis took to fishing like a pro.”

Noctis!

His instincts were pulling him to his hatchling!

Cor was out of the palace at a run, ignoring Clarus’s alarmed shout behind him.

The first thing to manifest was his tail, incredibly long, barbed and thin and great for keeping his balance. The next was his wings, the great wingspan almost covering the entire courtyard. With a leap, he was above the clouds, and when he was out of cloud cover, he was a fully manifested dragon. He was light blue and covered with deadly black spines.

He took only a moment to reorient his field of vision. Human eyes were incredibly limiting. Cor missed seeing in the depth and keenness that dragon eyes afforded him.

He flapped his mighty wings and honed in on the trouble. A convoy of black cars – carrying his precious treasure – and an ambush, waiting by the cliff.

Cor shrieked and dived, tucking in his wings and plummeting. Faster, he had to be faster. He urged his body to tuck in his limbs, leaving only his heavy spiked tail free to maneuver. He shot down like a rocket, his snout pointing to his hatchling.

He was a moment too late. The ambush was sprung, the car overturned and the hatchling was _crying_.

Cor snatched the monster – Marilith in his claws and rent it apart without trouble. Worry and magic had made him a bit bigger than he normally was and it was as simple as stepping on an ant.

Conversely, however, he could not guard his hatchling at his currently mountainous size.

Huffing in irritation – and downing several trees with every gust of wind from his great wings, Cor bled magic and shrunk. A bit more concentration and the spines in his underbelly vanished. He was the perfect size and shape to ~~cuddle~~ guard his hatchling – which he did promptly.

Noctis, precious and precocious hatchling that he was, had recognized Cor even if he had previously only seen Cor as a dragon in the size of a very big dog. He ran his cute paws over Cor’s snout and Cor reflexively purred, the sound a deep rumble that rocked the earth and made the rest of the Crownsguard give shouts of alarm.

Cor glared at them, because the rocking was actually soothing the hatchling to sleep after his very emotional day and if anybody disturbed that rest, _Cor would eat them._

.

* * *

.

After rushing through and killing everything and everyone threatening to kill him, Regis didn’t know what to think when he finally found his son.

Coiled around him in his dragon form was Cor, his lovely blue wings protecting Noctis from the sun and from everyone’s eyes. Cor was also aggressively glaring at anyone who moved within a meter of them.

“Cor,” Regis said in relief.

Cor bared his teeth at him and Regis belatedly realised that the Ring was still glowing. He stopped the output of mana and immediately relaxed. Regis understood. There were too many armed people for Cor to feel comfortable.

Years and years ago, in Regis’s own pilgrimage to collect the Royal Weapons, they had discovered that Cor had a dragon form. After many months of patience, Cor finally answered their questions about his dragon form.

Apparently, he was less logic and more instinct in that form. More emotion than rational thought, which was saying something because human!Cor tended to be quite reckless on a normal day already.

Regis signaled for the rest of the Crownsguard to retreat farther away. None of them batted an eyelash, they had all seen the Marshall being draconic at a time or two. Regis walked until he reached the wings acting as curtains. He waited patiently and Cor sheepishly parted the wings.

There, sleeping in the coil of Cor’s long tail, was Noctis. Tear-stained but without a scratch on him. Regis knew immediately that he had Cor to thank for that.

“Thank you, Cor,” Regis said.

Suddenly, his knees felt wobbly. Adrenaline was the only thing holding Regis up and its absence made him weak.

“I’m fine,” he told Cor when the currently dragon shaped Marshall made a sound of inquiry. “I’m just. Tired.”

That was the wrong thing to say. A sneaky twitch from the tip of Cor’s tail and Regis was laid down beside his son. The impact made him lose his breath.

“Thanks for the thought,” Regis said breathlessly. “But I have to coordinate clean up. The smell of blood will attract daemons.”

It was so tempting though. Incredibly. To just, lie down and sleep with a dragon to protect you. Regis envied Noctis terribly. Mostly, he was just incredibly relieved.

Cor tilted his head, considering this carefully, probably sensing Regis’s weakening will.

“Cor!” Regis protested when the dragon pushed him back down with his tail.

His sigh of acquiescence ruffled Regis’s hair. In a heartbeat, Cor was once again human shaped, his great wings the last to fold into his human shape. His eyes remained a draconic yellow and he looked incredibly paranoid and pissed off.

Ah, the downside of Cor’s draconic instincts, Regis remembered with dismay.

Regis loved Cor, he really did, but his draconic instincts, once woken up, were a pain to deal with. The only cure was comfort, safety and cuddling with his treasures. Not that Cor would ever call it cuddling. He preferred the term guarding.

Well. So much for a diplomatic visit outside the Wall.

A group of wild chocobo wandered near, probably curious.

Immediately, Cor tensed, hands going clawed and tight around his katana.

“Regis, I don’t trust them,” he hissed. He eyed them beadily.

Regis tightened his grip on his son, looked heavenward and resigned himself to dealing with an incredibly paranoid Cor until they got back to Insomnia.

Dragon or human, it was still Cor. Both of them were incredibly feral and both of them were incredibly annoying. Both shapes were also incredibly loyal and adorable.

Regis forcibly reminded himself of this fact as he calmed his friend down from almost killing the chocobo’s. If he was on the verge of laughing the entire time, well, that had nothing to do with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon!Cor says social distancing, LMAO.
> 
> Comments please, hope y'all staying healthy.


End file.
